<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>angel of music by essentialolive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103728">angel of music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialolive/pseuds/essentialolive'>essentialolive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialolive/pseuds/essentialolive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when y/n meets itachi backstage at his concert?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>angel of music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are a frequent concert-goer. However, you do not often get to go backstage. Especially backstage with world famous rappers such as Itachi Uchiha.</p><p>You were shocked to learn that your cousin, Sasori, had some connections with Itachi, so he was able to secure some backstage passes. </p><p>“Thanks, Sasori my man!” you’d said when he’d told you about his plans.</p><p>“No problem, Y/N,” was all he had replied. </p><p>Now, you stand face to face with <em> the </em>Itachi Uchiha. </p><p>“OMG! I love your song ‘Mangekyou in the Eyez!’” you say.</p><p>“Thanks,” he says, nodding. “What’s your name, cutie?”</p><p>“I’m Y/N,” you say. “Um, I’m Sasori’s cousin—he said he knows you!”</p><p>“Oh, so you’re the one…” He begins. Then, he adds, “Yeah, I know Sasori.”</p><p>“Um...the-the one?” Your face turns red. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Ah, well, Sasori is an old friend of mine, so I sent him to do some recruiting for me.”</p><p>Speak of the devil—Sasori walks up to you and Itachi right then. “Oh, Y/N. I see that you met Itachi.”</p><p>You nod, so grateful for this experience. “Yes!”</p><p>“Well, Y/N,” Sasori continues. He puts a hand on your shoulder, and then shoves you towards the popstar. “Itachi is your new owner! Nice knowing you!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>